The Fairy show!
by MoonStar1312
Summary: Hey minna! My first time in doing a Fairy tail fanfic, but I had lots of Ideas. Anyway, Just somthing like Truth or Dare and 100 Questions. Please PM me if you have any questions you want to ask. Enjoy! Slight bit of Romance, and a whole lot of Humor! I'll be asking most of the characters. :) T for cussing?
1. Lucy Heartfilia

**Host: Me and Emerald**

**Welcome to the Fairy show!**

**Yo! I just got this idea after reading Truth or dare with Fairy tail! The idea just came out of nowhere. So, I grabbed a notebook, pen and wrote this out. Also, please PM me for the questions I'm gonna ask forpeople I'm gonna ask in the later chapters that I'm gonna post and I will use a bit of Filipino words here, but not all the time.**

**Enjoy!**

**-333****-**

Me : Hey Minna! I'm L-

Em: Idiot! *whacks me in the head* You're not supposed to say your real name!

Me:Ouch... Oh Yeah...*pouts*

Em:Anyway, I'm Emerald, and this is Moon-chan!

Me:Its MoonStar1312 *Dark aura*

Em: But your name is supeeeeeeer long! *laughs*

Me: Hmph! Anyway, our Guest for today is our loved character *Opens door* Lucy Heartfilia!

Lucy: Hey Minna! *waves* Thanks for having me here, Moon-san, Emerald-san!

Em:Just call me Em!

Me: *muttering* Mabulol Ka pa nga eh...

Em:Oi! Narinig ko yun! Say that again, and I'll wring your neck!

Lucy:Eeek! She's scary! *cowers in fear*

Me:Putting that aside, what's our first question?

Em: Hmmmm. Lets see... Aha! So Lucy, If you were to see anyone doing something embarrasing right now, who would it be? Natsu, Gray, Sting, or Rogue?

Lucy:let me think... *puts finger on chin*... what about Rogue?

Me:*Pushes button on remote then suddenly, a screen appeared*

*le Rogue and Frosch singing...*

Me: *whispers* We have Lacrima vision!

Lucy:Ohhhh!

Rogue:LET IT GOOOO! LET IT GOOOOOO! CAN'T -

Em:* falls off couch* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **That's **the almighty **Rogue **of _**Sabertooth?** _Don't make me laugh!

Me and Lucy: *sweat dop* you're already laughing

Rogue: HERE I STAND! HERE I'LL ST- AHHHH! WHAT THE F-beepbeep!

Me:Uh Oh, Security!

Security:Yes Ma'am!

Lucy:Security?

Me:You'll see...

Em:*still laughing her head off*

_Time skip 15 minutes later..._

_BOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!_

Me: Knew it... *brings out sword*

Lucy:What? *grabs Loke's key*

Em :security! Double defenses!

Security: Formation C!(Don't know why I put that there)

Rouge: YOU... *Evil aura*

*_booooooooggggggssssshhhhh!* *CRASH*_

TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. PLEASE STAND BY...

Me: We're back! *tying. Rogue*

Em:Anyway,next Q... Lucy, do you like Natsu or Sting ?

Lucy:Ummmm... can I choose both?

Me:Nope! The chair *points ant Lucy's chair* is electrical. wether you lie or don't choose, it will electrocute you... *smiles as if there's nothing wrong*

Lucy:what?

Em:Answer the question!

Lucy: Okay, ummm... Natsu?

*sparks from chair*

Lucy:AHHHH!

Me:Told you...

Lucy: Owwww... Alright fine. I l-l-like S-St-Sting.

Me:*blinks in surprise* ...*Squeals like any fangirl would and jumping in excitement*

Em:It seems we have lost one of our Hosts... Well, then, Enjoy the-

Lucy:yeah,yeah, ejoy the next show, yadda yadda yadda. But i want you to tell me why Moon-chan is squealing like that *Points at me*

Em: Ahihihi! She's also like that. She told me she's a die-hard RoLu and StiLu/StiCy fan.

Lucy: Ehhhh?! Me and Rogue?

Em: and more- _*starts talking about the couples Moon-chan squeals about*_

Lucy: wooow. but why doesn't she want me with natsu?

Em: Erm, well... because.. she likes NaLi better. But there are things called "NaLu week" *Smiles*

Lucy:Ohhhhhh... wait, WHAT?

Em:*waves hand infront of Lucy's face* Bye!~

Lucy:Bye minna!~

Me:*still fangirling* SSAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAA MMMMMMMIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAA!~


	2. Rogue Cheney: Part 1

**Hey minna!**

**I'm back with another show! Please PM your questions for Mirajane, she's the next guest two chapters from now.**

**That's right! Since the show for Rogue is reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaallllllllly long, it has been cut to 2 chappies. Also, part two will have a dare for Sting and a bonus question for Rogue.**

**Since English isn't really my first language, please don't mind mistakes! Although I am good in english, WTF?**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Fairy tail. If I did, I would NEVER stop making the episodes, make a Rowen only episode, and have Sting and Rogue flirt with Lucy, and a lot of NaLi moments.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~333~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_Rogue Cheney_**

Em: were back with another chapter/show! Now, for our special guest, please welcome...

*opens door*

Me: Rogue Cheney!

Rogue:... I'll make you pay later. *dark aura*

(A/n: yes, dark and evil aura are two DIFFERENT things)

Me:EEEEEEKKKKKK!

Em: Anyway, first question... What was your reaction when you saw us recording you?

Rogue: I was surprised and angry *poker face*

Me: ... Well, he's no fun.

Em: yeah... Wait! I can do _that _to him *Evil laugh*

Lucy: *giggles* be careful, Rogue!

Rogue: Hn. No comment (A/n: Wow. Typical much?)

Me: BWAHAHA! Hey Rogue?

Rogue: *turns around* what?

Em:*stopping herself from laughing* We dare you to...

.

.

.

Me: Kiss Sting! FULL **_SMACK_** ON THE** LIPS**!

Rouge: WHAAAAT? F*ck these people!

Lucy: *points to Rogue's chair* hurry rogue the chair is sparking

Me: Oh! *clicks button and turns to lacrima vision* There he is now!

Em:Kiss him! KISS HIM! (repeat chorus 10x)

Time skip: 10 minutes later...

Rogue; arrrgh! Fine!But when I get chased, you're both dead!

Em and me: **Just GO!**

Rogue: *walks out of room*

Lucy:but what do we do now?

Me: watch them on Lacrima, of course!*turns to screen*

Em: Yehey! Popcorn please!

_With Rogue..._

(A/n:Lector knows about this dare, so he shouldn't get angry at Rogue)

Rogue: Sting...*whacks him in the head*

Sting: Oh, Rogue. Wha- *faints*

Rogue:*drags to talkshow room*

Me:He's back!

Rogue:*hisses* any secluded room?

Me: Hmm... yeah, the recording room, second door to the left*smirks*

Rogue:Thanks *drags sting with Lector behind them*

Em: Hey! we won't get to see them!

Lucy:yeah!

Me:Idiots!*whacks them in the head and smiles* I got in contact with _Kinomoto Sakura_, a dreamseer. She's the one who told me to put Lacrima vision in the rec. room.

Em:yeey! Drinks! Mimosa, on the double!

_With Rogue again..._

Rogue: Ugh... *leans closer to Sting*

Just wait.

.

.

.

.

**THERE!**

Sting:*wakes up* Mmph! *pushes Rogue* Rogue, WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU F*CK**G DO TO ME, YOU A**H**E?!

Rogue:I... uh... ano... I got asked...to...

Sting: WHO?

Rogue: remember the talk-show?

Sting: don't tell me...

Rogue: Yeah, it was them...

Sting: *storms out of room while muttering* The BEEP CENSORED will all BEEP BEEP SO FREAKING CENSORED _pay..._

_With Moon-chan and the others..._

Lucy: Eeeeeeeekkkkkk! RUN! Natsu, SAAAAAAAAVEEEE me!

Em: Oh god... Sh*t, Moon, what the hell have you done?

Me: *giggling uncontrollably*

Em: Damn this... _Green Acid Floor! _(A/n: yes, me and Em have powers. hers can control anything green, mine is Earth dragon slaying magic, 3rd generation) *acid begins to rise from floor* _Binding Vines! _*vines come from the ceiling*

_Sting, on the other hand, crashes inside..._

Me: Dammit! Earth dragon's wall of Solitude!

Lucy: Wow, Sugoi, you can use dragon slaying magic?

Me:Yup!

_**TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES.**____**PLEASE STAND BY...**_

**Well, another chapter done once again!**

**Please PM your dares/questions for Sting/Rogue.**

**I have decided NOT to use Filipino words anymore. Just gives me a headache (Though English is not my first language, WTF)**

**R and R? It really helps. Onegai? *puppy eyes* Put me as an add on your reviews, if you want. (hahaha!)**

**For those who want to know the name of Em's magic, well here:**

**Emerald Control Magic**

**-can control anything green**

**-if there's no green stuff around, she can make stuff, kind of like Ice make. only, she doesn't have to say 'Emerald Make'**

**-can eat green stuff to power up. (maybe in the GMG when she fights Orga, she can eat his hair. BWAHAHAHA!)**


	3. Rogue Cheney: Part 2

**Hey Minna!**

**So I just re-read the rules (cause I'm forgetful) and I found out I can't use dialogs. So, starting this chapter, I will be witing like the normal writers here do :)**

**Anyway, I do not own FT. This was made for fun. If you think this is affecting the theme of FT, please PM me and I'll stop this immediately.**

**Some of the credit goes to VOCALOID and their songs. 'Magnet' is one of my fav songs, so I thought I'd put it here.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Sugoi, a Dragon slayer huh?" Lucy asked._

_"Yup!" I answered._

_Technical difficulties.__PLEASE STAND BY..._

* * *

I wave into the crowd/readers "Hi minna!" I say while trying to calm Sting down.

Em started asking the question, "So Rogue, how did you feel when you kissed Sting?"

Rogue turned to look at us and stared. After a long, 10 min., he answered with "I felt stupid. F*ck you.

Lucy giggled. Both dragon slayers stared at her. "Oh come on, rogue, Sting. Lighten up! It was just a dare..."

"Shut up Lucy/Blondie!" Both said with slight tints on her cheeks. I- er- scratch that, **Emerald** was the one who rolled on the floor laughing. I on the other hand, restrained myself from laughing. I had to, since I felt pity for them.

Em stood up and dusted herself off "Yeah, yeah, we get it. The twins of Sabertooth, My a**" she said while smirking.

"Oh come on, Em-chan, don't be mean..." I said. Then I burst out laughing at the sight I saw when I looked at Lucy, Lctor, and Fro. they got tangled up in yarn! Lector and Fro are one thing, but then I lost it when I looked at Lucy.

"Wh-What?" Lucy stammered, finally untangling the yarn from her.

"No- its just- hahaha! sorry, my bad- hahahaha! OMG, that was totes funny" I said. And Em? She fainted on the floor from too much laughing at Lucy. The duo? clutching their sides and still laughing.

I finally said, "While we calm down, why don't we call Vocaloid to do us a fovor and sing Magnet?" No one answered.

Lucy was still blushing, the duo had a hard time breathing, Em, still fainted on the floor, and Lector and Fro? Still untangling themselves.

"Okay then, Please present, Miku and Len!"

Lights flashed; green, blue, and yellow. then, I saw 2 figures. one of them had a katana as a prop, and one had a fan. _OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH BOOOOOOOOOOOY! Here they are!_ I screamed inside my head.

Miku said: "Hey minna! I'm Hatsune Miku!"

Len said: "Kagamine Len."

Miku and Len said together in their robotic english voices :"Please enjoy our song, Magnet!"

Then, Rin tapped her drumsicks. Luka, Meiko, and Kaito got ready.

* * *

the others and their instruments

Luka: keyboard

Kaito:guitar

Rin: drums

Meiko:bass

Len and Miku: vocals

* * *

Then the song started:

A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart  
Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion  
My butterfly, flitting around it chaotically  
Scales dropping into your hand

I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue  
Even if this is something that cannot be allowed the flames jump higher still

I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me  
That you don't think this is a mistake  
I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me  
I want to drown in this moment of captivation

Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself  
If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve  
The "strange feeling" turns into an unbearable longing  
I would follow you to the end of forever

If my heart goes astray I will be easily relieved  
as if we had no time to feel tender each other

That dream has never come again  
There is no chance in our reality  
If we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine...  
You are everything in the world to me

Anxiety arrives with the dawn to find me still crying  
When you whispered "it's all right" did I hear tears in your voice, too?

I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me  
That you don't think this is a mistake  
I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me  
I want to drown in this moment of captivation

I am drawn to you like a magnet  
Even if I left, we would find each other again  
I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine. You are everything in the world to me

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaand there we have it! Everyone's calmed down already, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Maybe"

"Depends."

"Hn."

I mentally groaned. what is it with these people?

"Oh and last question. Rogue?"

"What?"

"This question was from me, but then again, I asked the opinion of Strange-san. (Iamastrangechild, I hope i got it right.) Have you ever gotten a crush on someone? If yes, then who?"

"... Good bye." Rogue said while walking out of the room.

I pout and slack off my seat.

Sting burst out laughing "Hahahah! That's what you get!"

"If you don't shut up Sting, I'll have you kissing Natsu next." I said with a glare like Erza's while having a death grip on my sword.

"Y-yes Ma'm. P-plese forgive m-my actions" Sting stuttered.

_Beeeeeeeeep!_

"Oh my, over already?" Em said while holding a camera. wait, a CAMERA?

...

'EMERALD DEVINE! YOU GET BACK HERE SO THAT I CAN TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" I scream as I chase down Em.

* * *

**Yay!**

**Took me long enough, I know. but, the next guest will be Mirjane! PLLEASE DON'T SEND YOUR QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEW SECTION. **

**I want the questions to be a surprise, so please just PM me next time.**

**Until then, Farewell!**

**R&R!**


End file.
